fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamke
, Jamka |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Batu (Father) Cimbaeth (Elder Brother) Munnir (Elder Brother) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Girl of the Spirit Forest (Genealogy of the Holy War) Xenologue 4: Lost Bloodlines 1 (Awakening) |class =Archer (Genealogy of the Holy War) Archer/Sniper (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Hiyama Nobuyuki English Joe Zieja }} Jamke is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the youngest prince of Verdane, the son/grandson of King Batu and the brother/nephew of Prince Cimbaeth and Prince Munnir. He is the Verdane royal who is seen to actively resist the changes Sandima and the Loptyrian Cult are attempting to bring about in the country. Jamke goes behind his brother's back and rescues and frees Edain and Dew after Munnir captures the former. He's forced to fight against Sigurd's army despite wanting to end the bloodshed but can later be convinced to join Sigurd's army when Edain speaks to him. He will eventually perish in the Battle of Belhalla, alongside many of his fellow comrades. Story Personality Unlike his older brothers, Jamke is worried about Sandima's influence and deeply distrusts him. While Cimbaeth and Munnir eagerly attack Grannvale, Jamke believes the war to be unnecessary and immoral. He repeatedly attempts to talk Batu out of invading, to no avail. Though he is a competent warrior, he dislikes senseless violence. Jamke is willing to lay aside his "honor" in order to do what he feels is right. When he is unable to convince his family to desist, Jamke undermines their immoral actions first by subterfuge and then by openly taking arms against them. He cares deeply about his father and the future of his country, and decides that he'd rather be accused of treason than let Sandima and his brothers continue an unprovoked war against a neighbor they had been at peace with. He is also shown to have a good understanding of strategy as shown in the Mitsuki Oosawa manga adaptation, where he is seen discussing tactics with Sigurd and Quan from time to time. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War'' Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |0% |10% |35% |40% |30% |5% |} Promotion Gains Overall Jamke is a powerful ranged unit obtained near the end of Chapter 1 in Sigurd's tale. Jamke is one of the most offensively impressive units in the first generation, sporting the Pursuit, Adept, and Charge skills and good strength, skill and speed on top of wielding a Killer Bow. Pretty much everything Jamke attacks, he kills. He can make short work of almost any Boss or unit in the game, and will have a very easy time clearing the Arena on each map. He does, however, come with some flaws. Jamke, as an Archer/Sniper, cannot counterattack enemies that attack him from melee range. Meaning he will need to wait behind other units and wait for opportune times to move in and strike. Compounding this issue is the fact that Jamke has low Movement like all infantry, which will not be fixed by his Promotion, Jamke might have trouble reaching the action sometimes, let alone strategically positioning him so that he is not overrun by melee units. His durability is not particularly outstanding, though his high HP will help him eat a hit or two. Despite all of that, Jamke is a good unit and excellent at killing troublesome unit leaders and Bosses even if he may have some movement issues. Father Overview Jamke has pretty good growths and skills for a father, but he has a few fairly notable problems. The first problem being that his Pursuit skill is a class skill and not a personal skill, meaning he cannot pass it on to his children. Secondly, he cannot pass any weapons on to any children except for one pairing. Lastly, his Skill growth is abysmal. Luckily for Jamke, Skill in Genealogy of the Holy War has a rather limited effect of increasing Accuracy by 2 points per 1 point of Skill as well as increasing the chance to activate Astra, Luna, Sol, and Critical (including Critical bestowed by weapons) by 1% per point. While obviously having high Skill growth is preferable, having low Skill growth is not as crippling as having low growth in other stats since Accuracy is much more dependent on the weapon equipped than the Skill of the unit. It is also not difficult to pass a Skill Ring on to Jamke's children since there are two of them in the game and the item is not very heavily contested anyway. Jamke is best paired with Edain. Ayra and Brigid are solid choices, but with some flaws. Generally his other pairings are not very good because the children will lack Pursuit, Jamke cannot pass on any weapons, or the children are focused on Magic. Passing on Adept generally is not worth such a mismatch. *Edain: Jamke is a perfect fit for Lester. He can pass on a good array of Bows (including the Brave Bow as long as Edain and Jamke fell in love by Chapter 4), Lester will get Adept and Charge, both great skills for an Arch Knight to have. If you also pass along a Pursuit Ring and maybe a Skill Ring, Lester will maximize his potential and be a great unit. Lana's Magic growth will be a little low, but it should not impact her capability to act as a strong healer. Assuming Jamke does pass on the Pursuit Ring, he will likely be Edain's best fit as well. Without the Pursuit Ring, Edain may find a better overall partner in Midir. *Ayra: Both kids already have Pursuit, so Jamke being unable to pass it down to them is not a problem. Plus, his Adept and Charge skills synergize well with Ayra's Astra. The only problem is that he cannot pass his weapons down to Ulster, so Jamke will need to kill Chagall or Jacoban in order to obtain one of their swords. *Brigid: This pairing will result in Brigid's children having high Strength and HP, alongside inheriting the Adept and Charge skills. Febail's offense will reach his maximum potential with this pairing. However, Febail may have difficulty inflicting critical hits on enemy units if he inherits the Killer Bow from Brigid, as he will have low Skill. Patty will suffer somewhat with this pairing as she will not inherit any weapons, will not inherit Pursuit, and the Charge skill may adversely affect her offense. However, she will have Adept; although it is not as reliable as Pursuit it will help her offense. Conversations In Chapter 1, Edain can recruit Jamke by speaking to him. In Chapter 4, if Edain and Jamke are lovers, she may speak to him, resulting in him receiving a Brave Bow. In Chapter 5, after Lubeck Castle is captured, Dew may speak to Jamke, but nothing will result of it. In Chapter 5, after Phinora Castle is captured, if Jamke is in love with Brigid, she may speak to him, but nothing will result of it. Love Growths *Deirdre: N/A *Ethlyn: N/A *Edain: 250+1 *Ayra: 0+2 *Lachesis: 50+2 *Erinys: 50+2 *Sylvia: 0+3 *Brigid: 150+3 *Tailtiu: 120+3 ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Prince of Verdane :''The prince of Verdane. He does not carry the blood of a crusader in his veins. He turns his bow against his homeland to try to stop the war. Appears in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Base Stats Rarity: Bow |Skill= Steel Bow }} Bow |Skill= Slaying Bow Night Sky }} Bow |Skill= Slaying Bow+ Night Sky }} Skills Overall Base Set Jamke comes to Heroes as a Grand Hero Battle unit. While he initially seems similar to Leon, his higher offensive stats set him apart; he actually has the highest base Attack stat of all colorless units in the game (tied with Sothe). His Defense is also serviceable, with Resistance being his only real weak point in terms of stats. To further augment his dueling potential as an archer, he can even refine his base Slaying Bow to boost his HP along with any other stat he chooses, although he will most likely look to boost his Speed. Jamke has the tools to use his strong stats as well. Thanks to his very high Attack, decent Speed and Slaying Bow, combined with Astra for a Special, he ends up putting out some very nasty burst damage. If he has both a Speed and Attack advantage over the foe (the former of which can be easily achieved with a Sacred Seal), he can activate Astra every combat he enters against ranged units thanks to Heavy Blade. He also comes with Cancel Affinity, a skill which turns the common Raven-Triangle Adept combo on itself. Jamke does have his weaknesses though. Although his Defense is definitely usable and valuable, the same can not be said for his Resistance. With a paltry base 55 magical bulk, most boosted mages will take him out in one hit, and even some unboosted mages, although refining Jamke's Slaying Bow to give him more HP definitely helps his matchups along. Dragons can also be very dangerous if they find their way into melee range. Jamke's job is to use his high Attack to punish units without high Defense, and for a free unit, he does his job very well. Counters Jamke is very easily beaten by most mages with respectable power, especially Blade tome users. He will struggle mightily against anyone who deals magic damage to him, especially those whom he can not retaliate against, such as staves, dragons, or the increasingly common Windsweep users. However, he doesn't go down so easily to physical damage dealers without their Specials ready, especially when his refined bow pushes his physical bulk to at least 72. Skill Inheritance Options By a bow user's standard, Jamke does a ton of damage, and most of his inheritances should be focused around boosting this damage as far as one can. Keeping Slaying Bow is recommended as Jamke can refine it to boost his stats while reaching his Special more quickly. An ideal possible set is to use Draconic Aura combined with Life and Death, two skills available on four-star units, and then a Heavy Blade seal. With these skills, an external Speed buff from an ally, and a Speed refinement for his Bow, Jamke becomes a Player Phase monster that inflicts severe pain on anything he attacks. An offensive B skill such as Chill Speed or Desperation can give him far more avenues by which to decimate his targets. With his huge Attack, Jamke also becomes a dangerous user of a Firesweep Bow+ set. If desired, Jamke is also just physically tanky enough to consider a Close Counter set; although Leon is slightly better at tanking physical hits thanks to his marginally higher Defense, Jamke offsets this by having higher Attack and Speed, making him more dangerous on the counterattack. He can choose to run Guard (inheritable from Leon) to deny enemy Specials before firing off his own, or even Vantage to pack a surprise wallop if his Special is still ready on enemy phase. Jamke's stats make him able to run just about any set you want on him, but he's best off using his high offensive spread to blast through enemies. Quotes Genealogy of the Holy War Recruit Conversation * Edain: Prince Jamke! Wait!! * Jamke: Edain, is that you? * Edain: I thought you went to talk to your father! Now you're fighting? What is going on!? * Jamke: I don't know. Something was real odd about him. He just won't listen to me. Everything's been upside-down since that Sandima showed up. My father and brothers have done anything he has asked them to. * Edain: So why does that bring you into battle? Please, Jamke, don't do this! Let's return to Verdane and speak with the king once more. We're stopping this war! Sir Sigurd did not come here to invade your country. He was merely fighting to rescue me. Please, Jamke, listen to reason! * Jamke: Alright, let's give it one more try. And I'm exposing that traitor once and for all. But no one lays a finger on my father. That's my one condition. * Edain: I'll see to it no one does. Thank you, Jamke. You really are a good person. * Jamke: Edain ... Awakening ''Heroes'' :Jamke/Heroes Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem: Light Inheritors Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Mitsuki Oosawa Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War (Nattsu Fujimori Manga) Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Gag Paradise Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Sigurd's Tale Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Last of the Earth Dragons Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War - Forest and Lake Country ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Jamke is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Jamke is a corruption of Jamukha, a Mongolian political and military leader who was a rival to Genghis Khan. Jamke's father, Batu, also derives his name from Mongolian history. Trivia *Jamke is the only male member of Sigurd's army who is of royal heritage but not of crusader heritage. *According to the Mitsuki Oosawa manga, Jamke was born on Gran 737, stands at 183 centimeters and weighs 70 kilograms. *The Fire Emblem Treasure family tree revealed he was the son of Batu's first son, thus being the grandson of Batu. But in the game, Jamke calls Batu father, and Munnir refers to him as his brother. In Fire Emblem Heroes, he also refers to Batu as his father. *Jamke was originally planned by Shouzou Kaga to be an Axe Fighter, much like his two brothers/uncles. However, as his character began to grow on Kaga, Jamke's class was subsequently changed to that of an archer. http://serenesforest.net/general/prerelease.html Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters